


Exciting Idea

by Creneau



Series: Dirk/Hobbs [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: Dirk has an exciting idea and it involves Hobbs' car.





	Exciting Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm the only one currently writing Dirk/Hobbs on ao3, I thought I'd add some variety! My other fic is pretty PG, this one isn't.
> 
> If you're subscribed to me for my Agent Carter fanfics, don't worry! I'm still writing those. "Do You Really Want To Know?" will be updated soon.

After a long day, Dirk was absolutely exhausted. This case was wacky, even by his standards. 

He felt more secure in his support system though. Todd, aka the perfect assis-friend, was there for him. Farah was a badass, like always. Tina was a fun new recruit! Hobbs was... special. They fell for each other so quickly that they hadn't decided what to call their relationship. Boyfriends? Partners? Either way, Dirk knew he was loved. They would figure it out.

"Dirk?" Hobbs was looking at him. He must have spaced out while thinking.

"Hmm?" Dirk slowly came back to the present. "Oh, hi!"

Hobbs smiled warmly. "What were you thinking about?" He reached for Dirk's hand.

"Just things," He brushed off the question. Dirk knew he could trust Hobbs, but a more exciting thought entered his mind. "Follow me!"

Hobbs found himself being dragged out of the building by a skipping Dirk. 

"I thought you were tired?" Hobbs questioned. "On the way here you said you felt tired... at least four times?"

Dirk shook his head. "I was, but I have an idea. An exciting idea!"

"I'm not surprised," Hobbs chuckled, "What is it?"

Dirk's innocent smile turned seductive. "You have your car keys?"

Hobbs scrunched up his face. "Yes, why?" He held them out.

Dirk snatched the keys and headed towards that car.

"Hey!" Hobbs jogged after him, "Just because you're dating the sheriff, doesn't mean you can steal police car keys!"

Dirk leaned against the hood of the car. "Well, what are you going to do about it."

"I handcuffed you once, I could do it again," warned the sheriff.

A wide smile crept upon Dirk's face. "Kinky," he jested. 

Hobbs took a step forward, grabbed the keys, and pressed his lips firmly against Dirk's. The detective kissed back with enthusiasm. 

Dirk leaned back for a moment. He moved to sit on top of the car's hood then motioned for Hobbs to stand between his legs. The sheriff obliged. Dirk hooked his legs around Hobbs' torso, pulling him in. They quickly went back to kissing. Hobbs played with Dirk's hair, stroked his face, and licked his bottom lip. Dirk felt absolutely blissful.

Hobbs stopped for a moment, which caused Dirk to whimper. 

"Was this the idea?" asked the sheriff, before pressing a light kiss to Dirk's neck. 

"Part of it," Dirk replied, "Part two was making out IN the car."

Hobbs let out a low laugh, which stirred something deep within Dirk. God, he loved that laugh. 

The sheriff pivoted to open the car door to the passenger seat. "After you."

"What a gentleman," Dirk laughed, "Actually, I want you to sit down first."

Hobbs looked confused, but shrugged. He sat down in the passenger seat. "Okay, but you're not driving, Dirk."

"Wasn't planning on it!" He suddenly straddled Hobbs' lap. "Sharing a seat is better, don't you think?"

Hobbs huffed then caught his breath. He instinctually placed his hands on Dirk's hips. "Yes," was all he could manage. He couldn't believe he had a lapful of Dirk Gently.

The detective closed the car door and immediately got to work. He loosened Hobbs' tie then kissed up his neck, jaw, and lightly nipped his earlobe.

"Geez, Dirk," Hobbs gasped.

Dirk moved his hips back and forth, craving friction. Hobbs followed his motions, intensifying the tension between them.

"Mmm," Dirk moaned, "Feels good."

Hobbs hesitated then finally asked, "Do you... want more?" 

The detective fidgeted in his lap. Dirk leaned his forehead against Hobbs' shoulder and groaned, "Yes, please."

Hobbs rubbed circles into Dirk's back. "Do you have anything we can use?"

Dirk nodded. "Jacket pocket. I came prepared!"

"Hmm, of course you did," Hobbs fumbled with Dirk's jacket. He found lube and... three condoms? Dirk wasn't kidding.

After Hobbs retrieved the items and put them in the cup holder, Dirk shed off his jacket and shirt. He looked gorgeous. The sheriff couldn't help but stare.

"Something wrong?" Dirk asked.

"Not at all," Hobbs gawked, "You're gorgeous."

The detective blushed and bowed his head. 

Hobbs reached for Dirk's chin and lifted his head back up. He kissed him with passion, putting all his emotion and strength into it.

Dirk started playing with Hobbs' jacket. "You're wearing too much."

He stripped the sheriff of his jacket, removed his tie, and unbuttoned his dress shirt in record time. Dirk began to suck on Hobbs' neck while tugging at the hem of his undershirt.

"Okay, okay. I get the picture." Hobbs pulled off his worn undershirt. The adrenaline distracted him from his insecurities. Plus, the loving way Dirk looked at him helped. 

The detective searched for the recliner handle. He happily found it and quickly pulled. The sudden backwards movement caused Hobbs to stiffen underneath Dirk. 

"You okay?" Dirk asked. 

Hobbs nodded and stopped himself from thrusting his hips forward. He wanted this to last.

Dirk grinned and placed his hand over Hobbs' crotch. "Hmm, what's this?" he asked with faux innocence.

Hobbs groaned and leaned his head back on the seat. "Gosh, darn it. You're going to be the death of me."

"Can I take these off?" Dirk motioned to Hobbs' pants. The detective always enjoyed striping both of them. The sheriff nodded. 

Dirk awkwardly took off his pants. The car didn't offer a luxurious amount of space, but this was a fantasy of his nonetheless. Once they were finally off and thrown to the side, he got a better view of his partner. 

"Wow," Dirk muttered. His mouth watered while his eyes lingering on Hobbs' tented boxers. 

"Your turn." Hobbs voice shook him out of the trance.

"Hmm? Oh, right!" Dirk happily unbuttoned his pants and slid them past his thighs. Getting them off the rest of the way was a challenge in his current position. Hobbs noticed and helped. 

Dirk's briefs were skin-tight and bright yellow. He was visibly turned on and aching to be touched. 

The sheriff's hands traced the hem of his briefs, waiting for Dirk's sign to go further.

"Sherlock, please... touch me," he begged. Hobbs pulled down the briefs to reveal Dirk's erection. His thumb swiped over the head where precum already collected. He wrapped his hand around Dirk's dick then stroked up and down the shaft. The detective was like putty in his hands whenever he did this. Dirk arched his back and placed a hand on Hobbs' shoulder for support. 

"Like that, sweetheart?" He already knew the answer. Hobbs picked up the pace and fondled Dirk's balls with his other hand.

"I... I'm going to cum if you keep that up," Dirk cautioned. "We haven't even gotten to the big finale yet."

Hobbs slowed down. "And what would that be?"

"Me riding you, of course!" Dirk announced. 

Hobbs laughed. He loved Dirk's enthusiasm during sex, but doubted he would ever get used to it. He was hardly complaining though. The first time they did this started off slow, back in Hobbs' bed. Dirk was quiet until he got comfortable with the intimacy. Then he started cracking jokes and taking control. Sex with Dirk Gently felt invigorating. Not like the boring sex he had before.

When Hobbs fell silent in thought, Dirk asked, "You up for that, babe?" He massaged his biceps while waiting for a response. 

Hobbs came back to the present and answered, "Yes, definitely." 

The detective reached for the bottle of lube from the cup holder where they left it. He handed it to Hobbs with a wink. "Better get to work then."

He gulped and took the bottle, quickly unscrewing the top and squirting some lube onto his fingers. Dirk lightly humped against Hobbs' body in anticipation. 

Once the sheriff coated his fingers enough, he began to tease Dirk's entrance. His middle finger pressed against his tight hole and slowly slide inside. He pushed it in halfway, then all the way in, and finally started properly thrusting.

At this point, Dirk began to unravel. His pupils were dilated, lips parted, and sweat beaded on his forehead.

He let out a delicious string of moans.

"Ahh, yes! More, please..." Dirk's arousal filled the air. 

Hobbs happily compiled by adding a second finger. He scissored them inside, much to the detective's delight. 

"Fuck..." Dirk bit down on his bottom lip. 

Hobbs wasn't fond of cursing himself, yet there was something incredibly appealing about making Dirk do it. 

He whispered into Dirk's ear, "Want another finger or what you call the big finale?"

The detective practically purred his response, "Big... finale..."

Hobbs removed his fingers, causing Dirk to whine from the emptiness. He grabbed one of the condoms and yanked his boxers down. His dick was fully erect. He stroked it a couple times while Dirk watched. At last, he opened the condom wrapper and carefully slid it on. He applied a liberal amount of lube and looked at Dirk for direction.

"I want you," Dirk groaned, "Now."

That's all Hobbs needed to hear. He lined up his cock and guided the head inside without much resistance. They moaned in unison.

"Geez," Hobbs let out. Being inside Dirk, even just the tip, felt thrilling. 

"You- you can keep going," Dirk panted.

Hobbs gently held Dirk's hips and pushed in further. The detective gasped and grabbed onto the sheriff's shoulders again. 

"Yeah, just like that," Dirk moaned.

The sheriff continued until he was completely inside. The pressure against Dirk's prostate almost made him cum on the spot. His head fell foreword, nestled in the crook of Hobbs' neck. He made a muffled happy noise. 

"Havin' fun, are you?" Hobbs chuckled, barely holding back his own orgasm. The detective smiled against Hobbs' neck is response.

He waited until Dirk adjusted before moving more. Hobbs made shallow little thrusts.

Dirk shook his head impatiently. "No, no. That won't do. I promised riding, didn't I?"

He gazed into Dirk's lust filled eyes. "Mmm, you did indeed," Hobbs braced for what he knew came next.

The detective's entire demeanor intensified. He rose back to the top of Hobbs' dick then slammed back down. The sheriff groaned loudly. 

"You okay?" Dirk asked, stopping short.

Hobbs quickly answered, "Yeah! I'm great... feels amazing." He motioned to keep going.

The detective eagerly took the cue. He started bouncing up and down relentlessly. Dirk craved this kind of stimulation. 

"God, you're enormous," Dirk hummed into Hobbs' ear, "So good... so good for me."

The sheriff's face flushed red. Hobbs was quite large and Dirk absolutely loved it. He always brushed off Dirk's comments about it though. He figured he was humble. 

The detective pressed their lips together. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip before slipping it in.

Hobbs reached between them to stroke Dirk's dick while they kissed.

"Ohh, Sherlock..." Dirk whimpered between kisses. He slowed down his bouncing.

"Cum for me, sweetheart," Hobbs coaxed, using his other hand to play with Dirk's hair. He continued stroking up and down, teasing the head and balls.

Dirk's body tensed up. Lines of white cum covered both of their chests. 

After Dirk caught his breath he smirked and said, "Now you."

He bounced up and down three more times before Hobbs followed suit. They both relished in their orgasmic afterglow, leaning against each other. They stayed like that for several minutes, content in each other's company. Hobbs slowly removed his cock, making Dirk moan one last time.

"That was..." Hobbs pondered for the right word.

"Fantastic!" Dirk supplied, finishing his sentence.

Hobbs nodded in agreement and kissed the detective's cheek. "Yes, fantastic." 

Dirk looked down at the mess between them. "We should probably clean up."

"There are some tissues in the glove department." He pointed to it.

 

After they cleaned up and got dressed, they walked back to the station.

Dirk entered wearing Hobbs' jacket, a smile etched on his face, and a stride in his step.

He was greeted by Tina, who couldn't sleep. She picked up on what happened. "You fucked!" she exclaimed.

Her excitement doubled when Hobbs walked in. He looked completely disheveled. 

Then her excitement turned to questioning. "Wait, where? Did you go to the motel? Back to Hobbs'?"

Hobbs looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. "Um, about that..."

"Car," Dirk answered simply as he walked past Tina. 

Tina's jaw dropped. "What? You said that the police cars were off limits! Hobbs you hypocrite!" 

The sheriff shrugged, "It wasn't my idea." She knew enough about his body language to conclude that she wouldn't get more answers. 

Tina's attention went back to Dirk. "Come back here, Dirk Gently! I need details!"


End file.
